Aramea Paragor
Quick Profile |Name| -Aramea Paragor |Age| -17 |Gender| -Female |Race| -Human |Class| -Paladin 8 |Alignment| -Lawful Good |Deity| -Pelor |Complexion| -Fair |Hair| -Red |Eyes| - Hazel |Height| -5' 8" |Weight| - |Hand Dominance| -Right dominant |Signature Weapon| -Mace and Shield |Occupation| -Blacksmith |Likes| -Pelor -Pelor -Pelor -Pelor -Pelor -Grapes -Pelor -Smiting the Evil |Dislikes| -Not Pelor -Evil -Darkness |Skills| - Diplomacy ("Can't we all just get along...?") |Weaknesses| -Naivety -Honesty Background Aramea Paragor was born to a female paladin of Pelor and a male cleric of Pelor in a cloister devoted to Pelor somewhere in Greyhawk. She grew up with a hardened paladin for a mother who was always trying to teach the girl to grow a thicker skin; and a softer, more lenient father who taught Aramea that it was their duty as followers of Pelor to protect the innocent. Her mother decided that Aramea would be a paladin after the age of 8, which is when Aramea's father became a Favored Soul of Pelor after completing a certain quest for the god. After that point, Aramea's mother fell out of love with her husband, so to speak, as did the rest of the cloister; when Aramea's father began receiving visions from the god, he tuned out anything else that did not have anything to do with his "quest". His relationships with the others in the cloister suffered, as a result, and he became ostracized within the community. Aramea was the only one who continued to love her father and absorb any teachings he still had for her. She spent most of her life after the age of 8 and into young adulthood learning how to be a paladin from her mother, mastering martial techniques and simple spells for blessing and repelling evil. Aramea did not understand why her mother was so tough on her and would often seek solace with her father. Her father, who was of course numb to anything but his quest for Pelor at this point, would prattle on when Aramea was around about how there was a terrible evil which Pelor was preparing him to face and overcome. Aramea was teased and bullied by the other paladins-in-training, for being soft and for having a weak, incomprehensible father. Aramea could hold her own in sparring matches, and she was all about smiting the evil, but her kind nature and naivety made her a target for the other, tougher paladins. Her mother would often chastise her for being weak, and would only intensify her training as a result. Again, not understanding that this was the only way her mother knew how to train and prepare the girl for her designated occupation, Aramea found herself desolate and alone. The only other solace she had was training with and caring for the horses in the stables at the cloister. At the age of 17, Aramea learns that her father is "finally prepared" for the task which Pelor set him upon 9 years ago. The man disappears rather suddenly, leaving only a letter for Aramea explaining the circumstances of his exeunt. The letter explains that he is going to a dark place full of an ancient evil which must be routed out so that light can cleanse the land. It also explains that he may die in the attempt, but that he has his faith in Pelor to rely upon. Slightly panicked at his disappearance and inspired by his journey to fulfill the quest he was given by Pelor, Aramea decides to follow her father "into the gray mists which envelop that land". Needless to say, Aramea packed her meager possessions and set out in search of those mists, only to find herself trapped in Ravenloft as a result. She still keeps the letter from her father close to her at all times and rereads it frequently as a reminder of what her task is in this strange land: to assist her father in his quest to rid the plane of Ravenloft of evil. Profile Aramea is young and naive, and these traits often get her into trouble amongst the evils of Ravenloft. However, the plane is slowly turning her into the hardened, no-nonsense paladin her mother always wanted her to be. She wants desperately to protect the only group of people who have truly accepted her for who and what she is, and will carelessly throw herself into the midst of danger if it means preventing harm to the people she loves, which is part of the reason Pelor has given her the task of acquiring patience. Above all else, Aramea is driven by her mission: first, to find her father and assist him in ridding Ravenloft of evil; and second, to finish the quest given to her by Pelor to complete the sextant which will allow her and her companions to return home. Her passion for smiting evil comes from these goals, and from her training as a paladin. Appearance Aramea is of average build and slightly above average height with a toned physique, having spent most of her life training in martial combat to become a paladin. Her skin is on the paler side, despite her many hours spent training in the sun. Her red hair is normally tied up in a bun with the exception of one section of hair which is tied into a braid and falls over her right shoulder. At the moment she wears a simple tunic and pair of pants with leather walking boots and a chainmail shirt. She wears gloves of storing to keep her shield in, and her mace is almost always at her side, ready and waiting for when there is evil which need be smitten. Aramea is always quick with a smile, though she is probably better known for her signature look of confusion when she doesn't understand the nuances of a joke shared among the rest of the party. Trivia 1. Since Arin and the Doktor have done such a good job of taking care of poor, naive Aramea, the running joke is that Arrin is Aramea's party "father" and the Doktor is Aramea's party "mother". 2. Aramea's battles in Ravenloft are actually the first time Aramea has encountered any such evil, or been in any real combat situations. Category:Main Party